Jamba Heart
The Jamba Heart, named as the Seven Hearts of Sins in Kirby: Returning Legends, is an uncollectible item in Kirby: Star Allies. Appearance 'In canon' The Jamba Heart is a giant heart-shaped amethyst jewel. It also has dark energy surrounding it when it's incomplete or when it serves as the vessel of Corrupt Hyness. When the Jamba Heart is shattered, smaller and smoother variant known as the Jamba Heart Shards will merge from it. They also have dark energy surrounding them. After completed, it will transform into Void Termina. 'In fanon' In Kirby: Returning Legends, the Seven Hearts of Sins same in different colors that are based on a rainbow, and will become black when combined. Unlike Jamba Heart Shards, these hearts still remain diamond-like texture instead of becoming smooth. When a Heart is purified by punches from Star Emperor Miracle Kirby, it will become grey. (White if combined) In Kirby: Miracle Friends +, Despacto travelled back to 2018 and stole all powers of the Jamba Heart, which unfortunately did not altered the existence of Void Star, therefore he took out a blank Alter Watch and forcefully stole VS's powers, which potentially created Last Void Termina. History Official TBA Fanon Kirby: Returning Legends Like their canonical counterpart, the Seven Hearts of Sins were once a single black heart that shattered and flew through the whole galaxy, and ended up possessing various inhabitants in Pop Star. It was later revealed that the "Sins" is merely a nickname that Valfrey addressed to the Hearts. Instead, they serve an important role which provides different powers like the Eight Human SOULS in Undertale. If destroyed, only the Sword of Flare can restore the Hearts, which is under Valfrey's possession. Anyone who purified the heart and make it their power source will gain golden wings and extra armors. List of victims corrupted by Jamba Hearts (Fanon) *Pride Heart (Yellow): Meta Knight *Greed Heart (Green): Whispy Woods → Pod (purified) *Lust Heart (Purple): Chemitory→Crimson (purified) *Wrath Heart (Red): Pon & Con → Flamberge (Destroyed alongside Flamberge herself) → Allie (restored, purified and power source) *Envy Heart (Orange): Allie (failed attempt) → Parallel Nightmare (purified) *Gluttony Heart (Blue): King Dedede→ Blue (purified and power source) *Sloth Heart (Indigo/Teal): Gala (failed attempt, purified before it could possess her)→Pod (power source) Gallery Official Fanon 無標題200_20200124193045.png|Pride Heart 無標題200_20200124193120.png|Greed Heart 無標題200_20200124193151.png|Lust Heart 無標題200_20200124193008.png|Wrath Heart 無標題200_20200124193208.png|Envy Heart 無標題200_20200124193026.png|Gluttony Heart 無標題200_20200124193302.png|Sloth Heart 無標題201_20200124195450.png|A complete Heart of Sins 無標題201_20200124200115.png|An incomplete Heart of Sin (purified, before becoming one's power source) 無標題201_20200124195559.png|A complete Heart of Sins (purified)/Void Star Heart SPOILER_Pod Ultima.png|An example of gaining a purified heart as their power source Trivia *In Kirby × Tamagotchi, Dimension Tama Heart acts similarly to a Jamba Heart shard, which grants different abilities depending on the infected person (e.g.: The heart gives Kirby the ability to talk.) *For some reasons, the Seven Hearts of Sins remain smooth texture in KRL artworks. This could be due to laziness. *The colour of The Heart of Sins might be inspired from the seven SOULs in UNDERTALE. Category:Canon Category:Fanon Category:Jambastion Category:JH99 Category:Items Category:Evil Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Purple Category:Rainbow Category:Jamba Category:Hearts